One form of photographic paper in sheet form which recently has come into common use is paper base covered on each side with a thin layer of polyethylene, there being coated on one polyethylene layer a layer of photographic emulsion.
Photographic paper material coated on polyethylene laminated base was introduced to cut down the processing time of the material as less processing solution would be absorbed and thus the washing and drying times for the material could be reduced. However photographic material of this type can not be glazed on a hot bed glazer to produce the highest gloss because the absorbed moisture can not escape through the back of the paper. Polyethylene laminated photographic material inherently has a higher gloss than normal photographic paper but when dried in the type of drier used for normal photographic paper an imperfect gloss is obtained.